The present invention relates to toothpaste dispensing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a toothpaste dispensing system which automatically dispenses a controlled and predetermined amount of toothpaste onto a toothbrush without the need for manual manipulation of either the dispenser or the tube of toothpaste.
It is very common to find unsightly partially-squeezed tubes of toothpaste in bathrooms. Oftentimes, these partially-squeezed tubes are found on the bathroom counter, giving the bathroom a cluttered or messy appearance. Another concern with hand-squeezed toothpaste tubes is that the amount of toothpaste administered at each brushing is inconsistent. At times too much toothpaste is squeezed from the tube and administered to the toothbrush. At other times, and particularly with children, too little toothpaste is administered to the toothbrush. Furthermore, the time actually spent brushing varies from brushing to brushing and may often be less than the dentist-recommended time.
Another problem with toothpaste tubes is that as they are emptied, it becomes increasingly difficult to dispense toothpaste and oftentimes the tube is discarded before all of the toothpaste is used. Both the over-administration of toothpaste and the difficulty of emptying the tube of toothpaste results in toothpaste being wasted.
It is also common that the toothpaste tube is shared by more than one member of a family. In the event that a toothpaste tube is shared by more than one person, hygiene considerations take effect as the toothpaste tube can spread germs from sick family members. Some people consider toiletry items, such as toothpaste tubes and toothbrushes, personal and instead of sharing a single toothpaste tube, several toothpaste tubes for each member of the family may necessarily be stored in the bathroom creating additional clutter and storage problems.
Accordingly, there is a need for a toothpaste dispensing system which is capable of efficiently utilizing the toothpaste in the tube, preventing waste, and consistently administering toothpaste from brushing to brushing. What is also needed is a toothpaste system which is able to indicate the correct brushing time. What is further needed is a toothpaste dispensing system which requires minimal physical handling. Such a toothpaste dispensing system should be aesthetically pleasing and practical in use. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a system for selectively dispensing toothpaste from a flexible toothpaste tube. The system generally comprises a flexible boot having a flexible tube-receiving cavity and a boot nozzle at one end with which an outlet of the flexible tube is aligned. A presser engages the outer surface of the boot to selectively squeeze toothpaste from the flexible tube and through the boot nozzle. A driver selectively positions the presser along a track associated with the boot, and a controller intermittently activates the driver to move the presser along the length of the boot towards the boot nozzle to dispense a measured amount of toothpaste therefrom.
Pins are insertable into sleeves of the flexible boot and movable between closed and open positions to selectively close a tube passageway to the cavity of the boot during operation, and open the tube passageway for removal and insertion of the flexible tube. The pins are moved into an open position when the presser is disengaged from the boot. Typically, the presser comprises rollers which compress opposing sides of the flexible boot upon activation of the controller and driver. Jaws are positioned adjacent to the boot nozzle for selectively opening and closing the boot nozzle, preventing undesirable flow of toothpaste through the boot nozzle.
The controller typically comprises a biased shaft which is positioned below the boot nozzle. Upon being actuated, the shaft activates the driver, which in turn positions the presser along the track to dispense toothpaste from the boot nozzle. Alternatively, the controller comprises an electronic sensor linked to the driver for automatically activating the driver upon sensing an object, such as a toothbrush, placed under the boot nozzle.
A timer is activated by the controller to dispense a measured amount of toothpaste from the flexible tube. An adjustable volume dispensing dial controls the amount of toothpaste dispensed.
A presser return switch is linked to the driver for releasing the presser from the flexible boot. The return switch can be actuated manually or automatically activated when the presser reaches a predetermined point along the track.
The system is preferably housed in a cover which is releasably connected to a base which cooperatively form a flexible boot-receiving cavity therebetween.
The base of the housing may include a foot for supporting the apparatus in an upright position when placed on a horizontal surface. Alternatively, the base includes a wall fixture for supporting the apparatus on a vertical surface. The wall fixture may include an electrical plug which is electrically connected to the driver and extends from the base for insertion into an electrical wall socket. In another embodiment, the apparatus is placed flush within a wall and directly connected to electrical wiring within the wall.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.